The Other Way
by Spidey19
Summary: A whole heap of MARVEL One-Shots that change the outcome of MARVEL characters we already know.


**Hey people! This is my first EVER fanfiction so I'm really hoping you like it. I have design this as a big thing of One-Shots that change part of a movie or comic book. Generally, I do the MARVEL stuff because I, reason and I am very sorry, but I don't really like DC comics all that much. MARVEL all the way.**

**Anyway, this story is about the man that we all know as 'Iron Man', Tony Stark. Set just after he fell to Earth in the Avengers, no one will know what hit them...**

* * *

"Tony! Come on, wake up!" Steve yelled, worried that one of his closest comrades had died.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Hulk roared in pure frustration. _'Hulk save life! Metal man, wake up!"_ the massive, green Bruce Banner thought, his mind speaking like his words.

"Guys! What's going on? What happened?" Natasha asked over her headset, her voice loud and shaky.

"Tony... He's... He's er... Done." Steve replied, trying to piece everything together in his head.

"No... No! He can't be dead! I saw him come back down! How is he dead?" She yelled back, blaming herself for Tony's death.

"He mustn't have had a spare oxygen supply in the suit. Banner jumped up and caught him because he wasn't slowing down. Most likely, he died before that." Steve said, suddenly sounding like a doctor or paramedic.

"Thor, Hulk, Steve, bring Tony's body to the top of Stark Tower. We're calling in a jet to pick you up. Natasha, stay with Selvig and wait for us. Hawkeye, clear a path for them. Don't let anything or _anyone _get in the way." Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., ordered over the headset.

"One would think that I would find him light-weighted but, he is quite heavy." Thor stated, picking up the metal-covered body, with the help of Steve.

* * *

Every now and then, there was a faint ping and a small explosion shortly after.

"Hawkeye! Watch where you're firing! You nearly hit us!" Steve yelled, trying to dodge the flaming shrapnel flying past his head.

"I'm a pretty good shot. I knew that I wasn't going to hit you. That's why I fired." Clint said, seeming to sound like Roy Mustang*.

"You shouldn't take any chances now though. We don't need anyone else dead."

* * *

Some time later, the men reached Stark Tower.

"The jet's not to far off. I can hear it." Hawkeye said.

"You truly do live up to your name, don't you?" Thor said, pointing out the 'Hawkness' in Clint.

"Yeah. I guess so." Clint replied, sounding like he had only just realised.

"Who gave you that name?"

"I...I um... I don't really know. It was a long time ago."

Thor could see on Clint's face that he did but, just didn't want to remember.

* * *

When the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet arrived, four agents jumped out to help Thor and the Captain put Tony's heavy, metal coated body on board.

"He was one of the smartest guys I have ever met. At least now he doesn't have to worry about so much." Steve said gently, hoping that the two female agents wouldn't cry.

"Yeah... He was pretty great wasn't he?" Nat said, smiling softly.

* * *

It took a short ten minutes to get to the Helicarrier. On the way, the four agents carefully taking the Titanium suit off of Tony's dead body. After, one of them took to Steve, trying to dress his shot wound but, Steve being Steve, said that it wasn't that bad and that he'd be fine.

Upon landing, more agents rushed to the jet, some who looked like forensic scientists who came to get Tony's body to look it over for the cause of his death. Others, looked like mechanics from the machinery department, who took the Iron Man suit to inspect it closely.

"Hey! Be careful with that! If you break that, I will sure as hell fire you!" Nick Fury yelled at one of the mechanics, who had nearly dropped one of the arms of Tony's suit.

"Sorry sir!" The frightened agent said, slightly trembling. _'Where the hell did he come from?'_

"Don't let me see you do that again! Understood?"

"Yes, Director Fury, sir!"

"Good. Now, keep going with what you were doing." ** The agent left quickly and the Director proceeded towards the Avengers team. Well, what was left of it.

"Geez. Some of these guys really need to be asked more questions in the interviews." Fury said. _'Mental Note 497: Ask more questions in the interviews.'_

"Well, most of them are pretty reliable." Natasha said, seeming somewhat offended.

"And some of them are pretty great at their jobs." Clint piped up, also offended.

"Anyway, I need a full report of what happened."

Steve stepped forward and started off. "It went like this..."

Not long later, Nick had the full story of everything that the Avengers saw.

"Okay. I should probably talk to J.A.R.V.I.S. 'He' will know if Tony tried to make contact with anyone before he died. I have a feeling he have had contact with one person."

* * *

"Hello, Director Fury. I'm sorry but Mr. Stark isn't available right now." J.A.R.V.I.S said, acknowledging Nick's presence.

"I'm not actually here to see Tony. I need to discuss a very important matter with you."

"Oh. Well, perhaps we could use Mr. Stark's office."

"First, is there anyone else here?" Nick asked, sensing that someone was in the building.

"Yes. Miss Potts is here." J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

"Hello, Director Fury." A female voice said from the other side of the room.

"Miss Potts. I'm sorry but I need to talk with J.A.R.V.I.S. about something very important."

"Okay. Well, I'm not going to be here for too much longer so I will try stay out if your way."

"Okay. Thank you very much."

Pepper left shortly after and Fury headed to Tony's office.

"So, what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not sure if you already know but, Tony is dead. I don't know how yet but, I have agents investigating the case." Nick said.

"Yes, I know. Miss Potts is not aware though. I think that she might have her suspicions. She has tried to call him a few times but, I told her that his phone died."

"Good. Right now, the less she knows the better."

Little did they know, Pepper had somehow managed to tap into the conversation without J.A.R.V.I.S. knowing.

The next thing they knew, the office door was thrown open by a red headed woman with a tear stained face.

Nick swung around to see Pepper standing there, tears streaming down her face like her eyes were waterfalls.

"Why! Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled, her face turning a light shade of red.

There was silence.

Nick was a bit confused. What was she talking about? Why didn't J.A.R.V.I.S. pick up her presence?

"Come on! Why didn't you tell me?" Pepper yelled, breaking the silence.

"How did you find out? Who told you?" Nick yelled back, now realising what she meant.

"No one told me! I found out myself! But why didn't you tell about it sooner?" Pepper's face getting redder with every word she said and tears still pouring for her dimmed blue eyes.

"It was for your own good. You were going to be told soon, anyway." Nick said.

The look on Pepper's face gave everything away. She had no idea what to think. She was conflicted between anger and sadness. She didn't know what to do or say. She just stood there, frozen.

There was another long silence. Pepper ended up on the floor as a result of her legs giving way.

Nick wasn't really sure what to do. _'Her boyfriend died and you can't even think of anything to say? Yeah, you're a super spy who is practically being interrogated and you can't even think of a way out of it. Brilliant.'_

He eventually thought something but, it wasn't great. He barely scraped by.

"We don't have know yet but, agents from the forensics and mechanical departments working on it. We should have a answer soon." Nick said, practically kicking himself for the stupid response.

He left shortly after, hoping there was an answer to Tony's death when he got back.

Sadly, there wasn't.

* * *

_One week later..._

A funeral was held for Tony but, there was still no answer for his death.

* * *

It would take many months until there was an answer for the tragic death.

How the agents hadn't seen it sooner was unclear. It was so simple.

He had died because his oxygen tank was missing a tiny, little bolt in to connection pipe.

Everyone was pretty relived that they finally had closure on the situation.

Pepper was happiest of them all.

* * *

***The Flame Alchemist from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

****This agent was a reference. I do hope that someone notices the poor guy...**

**Well. That escalated quickly...**

**I'm sorry if I killed anyone from feels. I don't even know why I killed him in the first place...**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Hopefully I can have a new story uploaded ever month. They take quite a while to write and I also have homework and flute/piano practice and anything else I have to do.**

**I'd just like to quickly say thank you to ZakuroU, Toph Hitsugaya, loney_luna901 and anyone else I missed for convincing me to write fanfics.**

**(Disclaimer if I forgot one before: I'm not Stan Lee. So obviously I don't own MARVEL.)**

**Catch you guys next time! *shoots web and swings away***


End file.
